Wounds That Can't Be Cured
by Shota Mager
Summary: Bangsa vampire dan serigala telah bermusuhan selama puluhan abad lamanya. Mereka akan saling membunuh bila bertemu. Lagipula apa yang cocok antara Penghisap Darah dan Pemakan Daging? /Karena darahmu yang membuatku ketagihan itu membakar ragaku./Karena dagingmu yang lembut itu meracuni tubuhku./Warning: Mature Content and Gore! [AU] SasuSaku slight other pairings./Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**Wounds That Can't Be Cured**

 **Chapter 0. Prologue**

 **Naruto Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Original** **Character** : **Naruto** **Kishimoto** **Masashi**

 **Inspired by. 50 Shades of Gray and Twilight Trilogy**

 **Written** **by**. " **Scarlet** **The** **Servant** **of** **Evil** " [ **Sakura** **H**. **and** **Sasuke** **U**.]

Pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut raven-nya itu memberikan kecupan singkatnya kepada seorang wanita di depannya. Dia tersenyum tipis kepada wanita itu. Dalam satu detik saja, wajah wanita itu berubah merah sepenuhnya.

"Ini merupakan malam yang menyenangkan, Karin," bisik pemuda tersebut di telinga wanita didepannya. Suaranya terdengar seksi sekali.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, cium aku lagi," pintanya manja kepada pemuda berwajah tampan itu. Dia sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

Manik berwarna hitam menatapnya tajam ketika mendengar permintaan wanita di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia mengangkat dagu wanita itu. Dia menempelkan bibir seksinya dengan bibir si wanita yang telah dipoles lipstick berwarna merah. Melahap bibir wanita seksi itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mencium wanita itu dengan sangat lembut. Sasuke menyibakkan rambut wanita itu. Mengelus leher wanita tersebut bermaksud merangsangnya.

"Aku suka lehermu," bisik Sasuke ketika melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Wanita itu hanya terpaku. Hanyut dalam kenikmatan dari ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. "Bisa kita lakukan lagi besok? Aku suka 'pedang'-mu," tanya wanita itu kemudian. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Maaf. Aku rasa tidak," kata Sasuke tersenyum manis. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan wanita itu dari dadanya.

Wanita itu menatapnya kecewa. "Mengapa?" tanya wanita itu terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Karena, kau akan mati olehku," kata Sasuke singkat.

Mata wanita itu membulat mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar menggantung. "Apa katamu? 'Mati'? Don't kidding me…" wanita itu tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab. Lalu dia menyeringai. Menampakkan gigi taringnya yang sangat tajam. Wanita bernama Karin itu berhenti tertawa ketika melihat gigi taring Sasuke yang sangat panjang dan terlihat lebih tajam dari milik manusia kebanyakan. Tanpa sadar, wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa kau melangkah mundur?" tanya Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

Wanita itu memasang wajah pucat. Dia tetap mundur beberapa langkah.

Manik berwarna obsidian itu tampak mengilat tajam. Tiba-tiba, warna bola matanya itu berubah warna menjadi warna merah menyala. Menatap mata wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Seringainya memang terlihat seksi untuk wanita kebanyakan. Juga menakuti para wanita yang melihatnya.

"Kau tahu? Setiap wanita yang menghabiskan satu malam denganku tidak akan hidup esok paginya. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke memojokkannya.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Dia tetap melangkah mundur. Wanita itu merasakan aura tidak biasa pada pemuda itu.

"Karena mereka mati karena kehabisan darah," kata Sasuke masih dengan nada menggantung. "Mati karena kehabisan darah bukan karena kecelakaan. Ataupun karena senjata yang aku gunakan seperti pisau, kapak, gergaji, tentu saja bukan itu," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan wajah manisnya.

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendengar wanita itu membalas perkataannya.

"Aku minum darah mereka tanpa tersisa satu tetes darah pun pada tubuh mereka," Sasuke menampakkan taringnya lebih jelas. "Kau akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka," perkataan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Karin takut.

Mata Karin berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon, Sasuke. Jangan bercanda! Aku tahu kau hanya menggunakan gigi taring palsu untuk mengerjaiku. Ya, 'kan?" ujar Karin tidak percaya.

"Apa manusia biasa bisa melakukan ini?" Sasuke melepaskan jaket kulit hitamnya lalu dia lempar ke sembarang tempat. Sasuke melepaskan kaus hitam tipis yang dipakainya. Menampakkan tubuh atletisnya yang seksi. Juga tonjolan-tonjolan pada perutnya yang membuat wanita manapun merasa bergairah.

Sasuke menampakkan seringainya lebih lebar. Pada tulang belikatnya, tiba-tiba muncul tonjolan yang makin lama semakin membesar. Menampakkan sebuah sayap lebar seperti kelelawar berwarna hitam. Sayapnya dia kepakkan sehingga membuat benda di belakangnya berterbangan.

Karin menatap pemuda di depannya tidak percaya. "Kau…bukan…manusia…" Karin tergagap. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Manusia biasanya menyebutku…"

Karin langsung membalikkan badan. Lari dari tempat dia berdiri. Dia merogoh tasnya. Meraih ponselnya. Menekan nomor 911 untuk menghubungi nomor polisi.

Karin menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" muncul suara di ponselnya.

Karin bernafas lega ketika polisi telah mengangkat teleponnya. Langsung saja dia mengadukan semuanya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. "Polisi, kumohon tolong aku! Ada pria gila berwajah tampan yang memiliki taring dan mengepakkan sayapnya di depanku!" adu Karin dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Apa yang anda bicarakan? Apa anda sedang main-main saja?" suara polwan yang mengangkat teleponnya terdengar tidak memercayainya.

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar bagaimana Karin mengadukannya pada polisi. Dia mengepakkan sayapnya mengejar Karin.

Sasuke menarik tangan wanita itu kasar. Ponselnya Sasuke rebut lalu dia lempar menuju saluran air yang ada di dekatnya. Karin berteriak kesakitan ketika merasakan tulangnya hastanya patah saat Sasuke menariknya.

"…vampire…" Sasuke membisikkan sebuah kata pada telinga wanita malang itu. Suaranya terdengar serak. Dia mendekap wanita itu hangat. "Tenanglah, Sayang. Tenang dan rasakan bagaimana kedua gigi taringku ini menembus kulit lehermu. Mengisap habis seluruh darah pada tubuhmu," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil menyeringai pada Karin. Dia mengangkat dagu Karin sehingga wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Jangan… Tolong aku! Seseorang, kumohon tolong aku!" teriak Karin sekeras-kerasnya. Sedangkan air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Huh, keras kepala sekali!" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Karin agar dia tidak bisa bergerak. Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut Karin yang menutupi lehernya. Dia membuka mulutnya.

Karin membelalakkan matanya ketika gigi Sasuke menancap di lehernya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dia mulai menghisap darah wanita malang tersebut. Setelah merasa telah meminum banyak darah, tubuh Karin perlahan melemas. Wanita itu merasakan tidak ada sama sekali tenaga yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Karin. Lalu tangannya itu dia gunakan untuk menutupi mata Karin.

Sasuke melepaskan giginya ketika darah wanita itu sudah habis diminum olehnya. Sasuke melepaskan mayat wanita itu ke tanah. Dia membersihkan darah yang tersisa di sisi bibirnya dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya.

Sasuke kembali menyembunyikan sayapnya di balik punggungnya. Mengembalikan warna matanya. Lalu, dia mengenakan kembali kausnya. Dia memungut jaket kulitnya yang terlempar cukup jauh akibat kepakan sayap raksasanya tadi.

"Darahmu terasa tidak enak!" Sasuke menatap mayat Karin yang tergeletak di tanah. "Mengapa selama aku hidup, aku tidak pernah merasakan darah wanita yang enak, sih? Sudahlah, lebih baik pulang saja. Walaupun vampir tidak butuh tidur selama hidupnya, sih, tapi aku butuh tidur sekarang!" Sasuke merenggangkan ototnya. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya. Lalu, pemuda itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mayat Karin yang sudah tidak 'berisi' lagi.

Sasuke menjetikkan jarinya bak pesulap. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi kelelawar yang terbang menjauhi tempat itu.

Seorang gadis berambut pink dengan tubuh setengah telanjang itu tampak melahap rakus sesuatu. Dia yang hanya terbalut oleh pakaian dalam berenda berwarna hitam itu tampak memakan sesuatu yang 'tidak biasa'.

"Ah, jantungmu ternyata enak, Suigetsu," kata gadis itu melahap habis organ mayat tersebut. Mayat pemuda berambut biru itu keadaannya sangatlah mengenaskan. Organ tubuhnya terkoyak habis tanpa sisa. Sehingga tubuhnya tampak 'kosong' tanpa isi.

"Ah, daging manusia memang yang terbaik!" jerit gadis itu. Mulutnya belepotan dengan darah dan sisa daging. Wajahnya yang cantik juga ternodai oleh darah dan daging dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Menghabiskan satu malam denganmu tidak sia-sia. Aku merasa puas dan aku akan kenyang sampai hari esok, Suigetsu," gadis itu menyeringai menunjukkan sederet gigi tajamnya yang menyeramkan.

Gadis itu memakai beberapa pakaiannya yang berserakkan diatas kasur.

Setelah berpakaian, dia membuka jendela kamar hotel itu lebar-lebar. Dia melolong bak serigala. Tiba-tiba, muncul bulu kemerah-merahan yang perlahan menutupi kulit putihnya yang cantik. Matanya yang berwarna hijau tampak mengilat karena diterpa sinar bulan. Angin malam menyibakkan rambut pink-nya sebelum rambut itu memendek, berganti menjadi bulu berwarna merah.

"Oke, Haruno Sakura akan mencari 'mangsa' lagi!" katanya senang. Lalu dia melompat dari jendela kamar tanpa ada yang melihat. "Daging manusia memang memuaskan," katanya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum menapakkan keempat kakinya di tanah dalam wujudnya yang sebenarnya.

"Manusia memang mengenyangkan," kata mereka dalam wujud aslinya bersamaan.

A/N: Aaahhh?!

Sumpah, Author mesem sendiri waktu buat adegannya Sasuke. Author juga gidik-gidik ngeri bayangin adengan gore-nya Sakura yang diskip.

Lho? Ini maksudnya apa? Sasuke-nya vampire, Sakura-nya werewolf? Mana letak cerita cintanya mereka? Yah, entar dulu, Wahai Readers yang Tersayang. Author disini pengen buat cerita dengan 'bumbu' yang berbeda. Yaitu percintaan atara vampire dan werewolf yang tidak biasa! Wahahahahahaha!

#disumpel batu

Yep, review-nya jangan lupa..


	2. Chapter 1 : Lies

Kami itu sama-sama bodoh dan tidak punya otak.

Karena, kami mencintai seseorang yang tidak pantas kami cintai.

Anehnya, mengapa kami berusaha mendapatkan hati dan raganya walaupun itu sungguh tak mungkin?

Apakah salah mencintai makhluk yang berbeda dunia?

...

 **Wounds That Can't Be Cured**

 **Chapter 1. Lies**

 **Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Inspired by. 50 Shades of Gray and Twilight Trilogy**

 **Written by. Margery The Servant of Evil**

 **...**

 **...**

Gadis berambut indigo itu memandang dingin pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas kasur berukuran king size bersprei navy blue dan terdapat gambar kelelawar di atasnya.

Pemuda itu tidur tanpa mengenakan atasan apapun dan hanya celana boxer saja yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jadi kau sudah selesai berburu, huh?" tanya gadis itu.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu. Sepertinya dia hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Aku berharap kau mencari mangsa lebih lama agar aku dapat berkencan dengannya lebih lama pula. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tidur seperti ini, Sasuke," kata gadis itu terdengar dingin.

"Kau menyelingkuhi tunanganmu sendiri, huh, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tampak tak peduli.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Jadi itu tak bisa menolong," kata Hinata sekenanya.

"Aku juga tidak mencintaimu sedikitpun," sahut Sasuke memeluk gulingnya lebih erat.

"Lalu, apa usahamu? Aku tidak ingin menikahmu. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Aku mencintai pemuda itu, Sasuke. Kau adalah teman masa kecilku. Aku tak bisa!" wajah Hinata melembut.

"Tapi kita sudah berhubungan badan sebanyak 3 kali. Apa kau tidak puas dengan kejantananku? Apa kejantanan pacarmu lebih besar dari milikku?" tanya Sasuke santai. Dia masih saja menggeliat di atas ranjang tidurnya.

"Bukan urusan seks, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau mencintai wanita lain. Kita tidak bisa bersandiwara terus di depan orang tua kita. Kau pastinya hanya menganggapku sebagai teman masa kecil saja, 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku hanya menuruti apa kata ayahku. Itu saja. Dan aku tidak pernah mencintai para korbanku, Hinata," kata Sasuke membuka mata. Sasuke bangun dari pose tidurnya. Dia duduk, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. "Kalau untuk kebahagiaan teman masa kecilku, ya sudahlah. Bahagialah kau dengannya," kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Terharu dengan perkataan tunangannya tersebut. "Terima kasih, Sasuke!" kata Hinata dengan wajah bahagia.

'Toh pada kenyataan, benih-benih cinta tidak akan muncul,' batin Sasuke tersenyum lega. Sasuke bersyukur bahwa Hinata benar-benar 'menolaknya'. Sasuke memang tidak mencintai Hinata sebagai seorang wanita. Dia hanya mencintai gadis itu sebatas teman masa kecilnya saja.

"Hinata,".

Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya. "Hm?" tanyanya dengan wajah cerah. Wajah yang sudah lama tidak dia tunjukkan setelah keputusan pertunangan mereka berdua oleh ayah mereka berdua.

"Siapa 'kelelawar' yang kau cintai itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata melebarkan matanya mendengar kata kelelawar yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

...

"Sakura, mulutmu belepotan darah dan daging," pemuda berambut oranye itu bergidik jijik melihat gadis berambut pink itu berjalan di depannya.

"Masa' kau tidak terbiasa dengan mulutku yang seperti ini? Hei, Naruto," tanya Sakura membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran king size dengan sprei merah bergambar serigala.

"Aku jijik melihatnya," kata Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Uuh," Sakura mencibir. Lalu, dia pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menyikat giginya.

"Hei, Sakura," Naruto memanggilnya.

"Hmm?" tanya Sakura yang masih terdapat busa di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau pulang hanya memakai pakaian dalam, artinya kau melakukan cara 'itu' lagi, 'kan?" tebak Naruto.

Sakura memuntahkan busa pasta gigi lalu dia berkumur. Setelah memastikan giginya bersih, gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi. "Ya, memang. Aku puas secara nafsu, perutku juga kenyang. Aku dua kali untung 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau itu benar-benar, deh. Kalau ayahmu tahu, kau bisa dianggap selingkuh denganku, tunanganmu, lho!" kata Naruto terkekeh.

"Tapi 'kan kau sudah bilang mencintai gadis lain," kata Sakura tak peduli.

"Ya, dia gadis terbaik yang pernah kutemui," kata Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Apakah kau berpikir kewanitaannya lebih sempit daripada milikku? Apakah dia lebih liar dariku diatas tempat tidur?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini bukan soal seks, Sakura! Aku bukan dirimu! Kau hanyalah serigala yang hanya berpikir tentang nafsu! Tidak, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya," kali ini wajah Naruto berubah lebih lembut.

"Kau selingkuh dari teman masa kecilmu, Naruto," kata Sakura.

"Cih, entah mengapa aku tidak sudi dikata seperti itu olehmu," kata Naruto dengan raut wajah kesal.

Sakura terdiam. Lalu dia melompat ke atas tempat tidur dengan pakaian dalam bermodel sama yang belum digantinya.

Lalu Sakura punya ide. Dia tengkurap di atas tempat tidur. Dia mengangkang sehingga kewanitaannya terekspos dari luar. Dia menggesek-gesekkan kewanitaannya dengan jari-jemarinya.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku menjepit kejantananmu yang besar itu di lorongku sekarang? Aku sudah tak tahan," goda Sakura.

Naruto kesal. Dia langsung melempar bantal ke arah kepala Sakura.

"Pikiranku sudah dikuasai olehnya! Aku tidak bisa bercinta denganmu sekarang! Aku mencintainya! Aku tidak ingin mengkhianatinya!" teriak Naruto penuh emosi.

Sakura mendengus. Lalu dia duduk di tempat tidur sambil menekuk kakinya. "Yah, bagaimana lagi. Sejak awal, kita tidak akan saling mencintai sebagai seorang suami-istri. Kita hanya teman masa kecil, ya 'kan Naruto? Kalau kau menginginkan gadis itu, ya sudah. Sebagai teman masa kecilmu, aku mendukungmu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

Senyum Naruto melebar. Sudah lama Sakura tidak melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini, semenjak dirinya dan dia diputuskan bertunangan oleh ayahnya dan ayah Naruto. "Terima kasih, Sakura! Kau memang yang terbaik!" kata Naruto kegirangan.

"Eit, sebelumnya, siapa 'serigala' cantik yang beruntung telah kau cintai itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Mendadak, senyum Naruto memuda ketika mendengar kata serigala yang entah sensitif baginya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

...

Apakah aku salah mencintai orang yang berbeda dunia denganku?

Mengapa kami terlahir berbeda?

...

"Hei, Sakura/Sasuke, apakah serigala dan kelelawar boleh saling mencintai?"

...

...

A/N: Yep, chapter 1 stop sampe segini dulu aja. Maaf bagi orang-orang/readers yang sudah lama menanti.

Nah, terima kasih untuk user yang review seperti Sasara Keiko, neychan, Jun30, YuraLa, SHL7810, .39, mii-chanchan2, nelsonthen52, sasuhinalemonxx, ikalutfi97, Meme, Almi love S.S, Cherry S-One, rahillah.r5, adora13, dewazz, dan Elaine. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya sekali lagi!

Nah, entar kalo ada waktu longgar gue, bakal update cerita ini secepatnya!

See you, then!

Eh, review-nya, plis?

.

.


	3. Chapter 2 : Our First Conversation

Kami itu sama-sama bodoh dan tidak punya otak.

Karena, kami mencintai seseorang yang tidak pantas kami cintai.

Anehnya, mengapa kami berusaha mendapatkan hati dan raganya walaupun itu sungguh tak mungkin?

Apakah salah mencintai makhluk yang berbeda dunia? ...

 **Wounds That Can't Be Cured**

 **Chapter 2. Our First Conversation**

 **Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Inspired by. 50 Shades of Gray and Twilight Trilogy**

 **Written by. Margery The Servant of Evil**

 **...**

 **...**

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada naik. Dia barusan mendengar pertanyaan 'absurd' dari Naruto. Yang jelas dari nada bicaranya, dia benar-benar tidak percaya. Yah, hanya dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang seperti itu, Sakura sudah mendapat jawabannya. Memang tidak terduga.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto duduk di kursi yang ada disana.

Sakura masih menganga tidak percaya. Lalu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau berhubungan dengan makhluk kelelawar?! Kau tahu sudah berapa lama kelelawar dan kaum serigala bermusuhan? Sudah berabad-abad Naruto! Kau tahu, kelelawar adalah makhluk paling rendah dari benda mati di muka bumi ini! Kau tahu seperti apa mereka mencari makan? Mereka mengisap darah, Naruto! Mengisap darah! Tentu berbeda dengan kita yang memakan daging manusia. Dari sekian banyaknya manusia serigala di muka bumi ini, beberapa ada yang sudah mati karena para kelelawar itu. Nah, sekarang kau mau berhubungan dengan salah satu dari mereka?! Otakmu kau taruh dimana, sih?!" jelas Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Sst...! Kau terlalu keras, Sakura. Yang jelas bukan itu maksudku," kata Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Menurut legenda yang aku baca, bila kita memakan daging kelelawar, yang katanya rasanya jauh lebih tidak enak daripada mayat busuk, perutmu akan terbakar dan akhirnya meledak! Dan bila mereka meminum darah kita, yang bagi mereka lebih baik meminum cairan pemutih, mereka akan teracuni karena reaksi darah manusia serigala pada kelelawar," jelas Sakura memicingkan mata. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Akan kukatakan kepada Papa dan ayahmu!" ujar Sakura kemudian, namun nada bicaranya seperti seorang yang tengah bercanda.

"Hei aku bilang..." tiba-tiba terdengar ponsel Naruto berbunyi.

Sakura merasa ponsel Naruto ada di dekatnya. Dia merasakan getaran ponsel itu.

"Hei, kau tahu ponselku dimana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura menyingkap selimut lalu mengulum senyum ketika menemukan benda itu. Ponsel Naruto. "Ada disini," kata Sakura turun dari kasur bermaksud memberikan ponsel itu pada Naruto. Namun dia tak sengaja melihat layar ponsel itu.

Ada telepon masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sakura menyipitkan mata. Kalau itu kekasihnya, Sakura tidak akan cemburu, sungguh. Namun pertanyaan Naruto membuatnya berkesimpulan akan satu hal.

Naruto mencintai salah satu kelelawar-kelelawar itu.

"DOR!" terdengar suara nyaring dari ponsel Naruto yang di loud speaker.

Telinga runcing Sakura bergerak. Dia mengenali suara perempuan itu. Tentu saja suara itu sangat familiar dengannya.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Naruto masih saja tidak paham. Baginya, siapa yang berani menelponnya dengan menggunakan nomor asing dan mengatakan 'DOR' sebagai kata pembuka? Benar-benar tidak sopan!

"Ini Shion, Naruto. Ke-ka-sih cantikmu," kata suara diseberang narsis.

"Ooh...Shion! Sudah kuduga!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian.

"Apa ada Sakura di sebelahmu?" tanya Shion dengan nada ringan.

"I-iya," jawab Naruto singkat. Namun raut wajahnya menampakkan, dia senang mendapat telepon dari gadis ini.

"Hai, Shion!" kata Sakura dengan suara keras. Berharap suaranya dapat terdengar oleh gadis itu melalui teleponnya.

Naruto mendelikkan matanya. Dengan mata serigalanya, dia memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sakura. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak peduli dengannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, Naruto," Sakura tersenyum simpul. Lalu dia merebut ponsel yang dipegang Naruto.

"Sakura?!" Naruto melebarkan pupil biru langitnya. "Kumohon, jangan berkata kasar padanya!" teriak Naruto yang tibak-tiba bersujud memohon padanya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Halo?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah, Sakura. Ada apa?" tanya Shion di seberang.

"Sialan kau. Ternyata kau cerita tentang kami berdua?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam.

Telinga dan ekor serigala Naruto bergerak mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura," kata Shion meminta maaf, namun tanpa ada sedikit pun nada berat darinya.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah merestuinya. Kau bisa memilikinya sekarang," kata Sakura, sukses membuat ekor Naruto berdiri tegak ketika mendengarnya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia bermaksud merebut ponselnya dari Sakura.

"Grr!" geram Sakura menunjukkan seringainya yang terdapat dengan taringnya yang tajam, yang sukses membut Naruto menelan ludah takut.

"Aku dan Naruto akan berkencan nanti. Kami akan ber-hatsumode nanti malam," kata Shion dengan nada malu-malu.

"Oh, ya. Malam tahun baru, ya," kata Sakura. Mengingat dia selesai melakukan pembersihan rumahnya secara besar-besar dan pada dua hari yang lalu dan memasang hiasan di pintu rumahnya yang besar, bersama calon iparnya, Naruko. Naruko adalah saudara kembar Naruto.

"Semoga sukses, ya, Shion," kata Sakura dengan suara lembut yang jarang didengar oleh orang disekitarnya. Sakura memberikan ponsel itu pada Naruto. Lalu menjetikkan jari dan mengerling usil padanya.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya memandang bingung wanita di depannya itu. Naruto menon-aktifkan loud speaker untuk pembahasan yang lebih pribadi. "Hei, kau bicara apa pada Sakura sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan," ujar Shion di seberang telepon.

Naruto mendengar Sakura menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan suara keras. Juga terdengar suara kuncian pintu kamar mandi disana. Lalu terdengar suara decitan kran shower ketika diputar.

Yah, Naruto tahu. Saat ini Sakura sedang mandi.

Naruto menghela nafas. Lalu Naruto membuka lemari baju. Dia melepas kausnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Tubuhnya menggigil ketika angin dingin AC menerpa tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang.

"Dingin," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Cepat-cepat dia memakai kaus baru. Naruto mengambil jeans dan memakainya. Setelah itu dia mengambil salah satu koleksi sabuknya yang digantung disana. Selanjutnya, Naruto menyisir rambutnya, merapikan bulu pada telinganya yang berwarna kuning, merapikan bulu pada ekornya dengan sisir bulu, dan memakai wewangian beraroma maskulin di tubuhnya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya rapi, Naruto mendekati pintu kamar mandi Sakura. "Sakura, aku pergi dulu," kata Naruto berpamitan pada Sakura. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak membutuhkan izin Sakura, karena dia sudah duluan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Naruto?" Sakura bertanya akan keberadaannya. Bila tidak ada yang menjawab, berarti pemuda itu sudah keluar kamar.

Sakura menghela nafas. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya saat air shower berjatuhan mengenai tubuhnya. Apalagi gadis itu menempatkan suhu air yang pas. Sungguh nyaman rasanya.

Selesai membersihkan rambut dan ekornya, Sakura mematikan kran air. Lalu gadis itu melangkah menuju bathup di sebelahnya.

"Aah..." ujar gadis itu rileks saat memasuki bathup yang sudah diisi air hangat. Sakura benar-benar menyukai ini.

"Cinta antar vampir dan manusia serigala, ya?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Sakura tak habis pikir, mengapa Naruto bisa menyukai seseorang dari ras vampir.

Ah tidak. Naruto cuma bertanya. Pacar Naruto itu Shion.

"Yah, aku memang sudah mengikhlaskannya pergi, sih. Tapi, tanpa Naruto, aku masih merasa ada yang 'kurang'. Huh, tapi aku memang tidak bisa mencintainya selayak seorang suami. Naruto memang baik, tetapi aku sudah menganggapnya seorang kakak bagiku," ujar Sakura bicara sendiri. Ini sudah biasa. Sakura memang memiliki kebiasaan berbicara sendiri ketika di kamar mandi. Apalagi berendam di air hangat membuat pikirannya terasa ringan dan rileks.

Sakura menekuk kakinya di dalam air. Pikirannya melayang. Bagaimana bila dia menyukai seorang vampir, sesuatu yang paling dibencinya di Bumi?

Manusia serigala dan vampir merupakan makhluk yang berbeda. Namun tetap saja ada persamaan diantara mereka.

Mereka sama-sama pembunuh manusia, mereka sama-sama mendapatkan makanan dari manusia, mereka sama-sama makhluk yang paling dibenci oleh manusia, mereka digambarkan makhluk yang tampan, cantik, dan seksi bagi para ilustrator manusia yang membayangkan mereka, dan satu hal lagi.

Mereka saling membenci. Satu sama lain.

Sakura menghela nafas. Lalu dia menarik penyumbat air. Dia bermaksud menyudahi acara berendamnya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mencari makanan lagi di dunia manusia," kata Sakura.

...

"Sakura, malam," sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang. Wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto.

Tentu saja karena wanita ini adalah kembaran Naruto, Naruko.

"Malam, Naruko," balas Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak saat dia melihat kakak iparnya bersama seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya. Itu tak heran karena Gaara adalah suami Naruko.

Mungkin baginya itu pemandangan biasa, namun yang dipikirkannya hanyalah soal tadi. 'Memang salah menikahi sesama serigala? Itu hukumnya, 'kan?' batin Sakura.

Kalau kau bertanya, Gaara adalah 100% manusia serigala yang sangat buas untuk urusan berburu. Yah, selain telinga dan ekor serigala berwarna merah sudah merupakan fakta seorang manusia serigala, Gaara termasuk yang disegani oleh ras serigala. Karena, Gaara selalu berburu terang-terangan di dunia manusia dan selalu melahap langsung kepala mereka untuk 'melumpuhkan'.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang menyembunyikan identitasnya dan memilih menyamar menjadi manusia. Dengan feromonnya, dia menarik para calon korbannya masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

Namun tak sedikit juga manusia serigala yang mati sia-sia oleh kebrutalan manusia.

"Naruko, aku..."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Adik Ipar," kata Naruko tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sudah duluan membaca isi otak Sakura. "Yah, kau tampak cantik dengan balutan yukata itu. Aku suka motifnya. Meski kau selalu tampak cantik setiap hari," ujarnya sambil memuji.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Hei, dia mau ke dunia manusia lagi?" tanya Gaara mendekati istrinya.

"Itu sudah kebiasaannya, 'kan?" tanya Naruko sambil mengganti channel TV.

"Astaga, jangan malam ini! Kau bodoh, Naruko!" seru Gaara menepuk keningnya.

"Lho, memang kenapa?" Naruko mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau lupa, malam ini, malam tahun baru," Gaara menggantung.

"Lalu ada apa?" tanya Naruko lagi.

"Astaga!" Gaara mengerut keningnya gemas melihat istrinya itu sulit memahami maksudnya. "Malam ini..."

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar lupa!" ujar Naruko kebingungan. "Sayang, kita harus menghentikan Sakura! Dia bisa berada dalam bahaya!" Naruko menggandeng tangan Gaara.

"Kau baru mengingatnya? Apa kau sungguh lulus kuliah, hah?!" tanya Gaara ketus namun mengikuti langkah Naruko.

...

Sakura menuruni bukit yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan dunia manusia serigala dengan lincah.

Sembari menuruninya, perlahan, muncul bulu-bulu berwarna pink yang menebal di kulitnya. Jari-jari tangan dan kakinya yang letik berubah bentuk seperti telapak tangan hewan.

Sekarang, yang telihat menuruni bukit bukanlah seorang perempuan. Melainkan seekor serigala betina berbulu merah muda. Sosok yang menyembunyikan sosok manusianya.

"Aku akan makan yang banyak malam ini," ujar serigala itu.

Serigala Sakura menggerakkan telinganya saat mendengar sesuatu datang mendekat.

"Graa!" geram Sakura kaget saat lehernya tiba-tiba digigit oleh seekor serigala lain.

Bau dan bulunya sangat familiar olehnya. "Gaara-san?" tebak Sakura saat dirinya dan serigala itu tersungkur di tanah.

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba datang serigala betina berbulu kuning datang mendekatinya.

"Naruko?" Sakura semakin kebingungan akan kedatangan suami istri ini.

"Jangan bermain ke dunia manusia malam ini!" kata Naruko mengingatkannya.

"Malam ini malam yang cukup berbahaya, Sakura!" kata Gaara menimpali.

"Aku sudah terbiasa ke dunia manusia!" elak Sakura kesal.

Gaara dan Naruko saling bertatapan. Masing-masing dari mereka menampakkan wajah dan sorot mata cemas dan khawatir. Sungguh, bagi mereka, (calon) saudara iparnya ini sangatlah keras kepala.

Sakura menggeram pelan. "Tapi, aku lapar."

Gaara dan Naruko bertukar tatapan mata untuk kedua kalinya.

Gaara menghela nafas kemudian, "Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, melolonglah. Aku dan Naruko akan secepatnya ke tempatmu," kata Gaara mengambil keputusan. Nadanya terdengar berat.

Naruko menoleh kepada suaminya. "Sayang, tapi..."

"Sakura adalah serigala yang buas, Naruko. Dia hampir sama sepertiku. Kau jangan terlalu mencemaskan keadaannya," sela Gaara terdengar dewasa.

Dua ekor serigala itu sebenarnya masih memikirkan bagaimana cara melarang serigala merah muda di depan mereka ini. Namun tetap saja, bagi Naruko, Gaara terlalu cepat untuk mengambil suatu keputusan. Yah, hanya satu yang membuat Sakura bisa dalam bahaya.

Yaitu kebiasaan 'menggoda' mangsanya. Yah, yang jelas mungkin kau tahu apa maksudnya. Bahkan sesama manusia saja, mereka lebih suka menyerang bergerombol daripada menyerang sendiri. Jangankan manusia, bagaimana bila sosok aslinya diketahui?

Bisa saja kehormatan bahkan nyawanya diambil.

"Gaara-san benar, Naruko. Aku sudah biasa berburu manusia. Aku ganas seperti Gaara-san. Mungkin bagimu, aku hanya bisa mendapatkan makanan dengan cara 'itu'. Namun tetap saja, Papa sudah lama melatihku. Aku bisa memutus leher mereka hidup-hidup dalam satu gigitan," kata Sakura mencoba meyakinkan.

Naruko tahu, kemampuan Sakura memang tidak pantas dikatai serigala 'betina'. Walaupun dalam alam liar, para betina-lah yang mencari makan untuk para pejantan, namun buas dan brutalnya mereka masih kalah dengan serigala jantan.

Namun keyakinan Naruko terhadap kekuatan Sakura masih kalah dengan rasa cemasnya terhadap (calon) adik iparnya sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruko," kata Gaara menyadarkan lamunan Naruko. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Ingat pesanku, Sakura. Kau boleh pergi kalau kau mau," kata Gaara lagi.

Naruko mendelik kearah suaminya, sedangkan Sakura hanya berteriak senang. Mata hijaunya mengilat tajam diterpa sinar bulan. "Baiklah! Aku berangkat sekarang!" kata Sakura senang. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan dua ekor serigala itu.

"Dengan begini selesai, 'kan?" Gaara menghela nafas lega.

Naruko kembali mendelik kearahnya. Langsung saja serigala betina itu menyeruduk pelan Gaara sehingga serigala jantan itu jatuh terbaring.

Sekarang Naruko berdiri diatasnya. Ekornya menegak menunjukkan dia sedang kesal saat ini. "Kau itu bagaimana, sih?!" tanya Naruko setengah membentak.

Gaara hanya menatapnya bosan. Mendengar Naruko mengoceh termasuk salah satu hobinya.

Lalu tiba saatnya Naruko menekuk kakinya, Gaara langsung menjilat moncong serigala betina tersebut.

"Kau cerewet seperti biasa," kata Gaara dengan suara menggoda.

"Apa?" pipi Naruko memerah. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai salah fokus karena jilatan tadi.

|BRUK|

Tanpa sadar, sekarang Naruko-lah yang terkapar di bawah tubuh Gaara. Gaara menyeringai serigala menatap pasangannya itu.

"Gaara?!" seru Naruko bingung.

Gaara mendekatkan moncongnya dengan moncong Naruko. Naruko memejamkan mata, takut apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Meski sepertinya dia sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namun, Gaara memiringkan moncongnya ke samping. Dia mendekatkan moncongnya di sebelah telinga besar panjang Naruko.

"Sudah, Naruko. Ayo kita pulang ke rumah."

...

"Yahoo!" sorak Sakura senang.

Serigala betina itu tampak menuruni bukit berumput dengan sangat lincah. Ekornya terangkat untuk menjaga keseimbangannya berlari.

Yang jelas, terlihat sekali wajah semangat pada serigala berbulu cantik itu.

"Aku akan memburu pejantan tangguh yang banyak hari ini!" katanya semangat.

|DRAP|

Sakura menapakkan keempat kakinya diatas tanah setelah memastikan tempat itu sepi. Lalu, cepat-cepat, dia bersembunyi di balik gang kecil.

Dengan cepat, serigala betina itu berubah bentuk menjadi wujud manusianya. Telinga dan ekornya 'tersembunyi' di balik tubuhnya. Menyempurnakan bentuk manusianya. Kalau dilihat, manusia serigala ini tidak dapat dibedakan oleh manusia biasa.

Yah, hanya satu. Gigi taringnya yang runcing itu tidak bisa memendek menyesuaikan gigi manusia seperti biasa.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu tersenyum senang ketika menyadari sosoknya yang sudah terbalut oleh yukata berwarna hitam dengan ranting-ranting pohon ceri.

Haruno Sakura sangat sempurna untuk malam ini.

Merasa dirinya sudah tampak 'sempurna', gadis itu keluar dari gang kecil itu. Dia berjalan mengikuti suara keramaian di suatu tempat.

Yang pasti, dia akan makan besar sebentar lagi.

Sakura menghela nafas. 'Benar-benar sepi,' begitulah batinnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Terkadang, suasana sepi sangat menenangkan hatinya.

|TOK TOK|

Begitulah suara yang ditimbulkan bakiak Sakura ketika menapakkannya di atas tanah. Suaranya terdengar menggema sehingga orang lain dapat mendengarnya walaupun berada di jarak yang jauh.

Daun telinga manusia bergerak ketika mendengar suatu suara yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura diam-diam menyeringai senang. Tidak disangka, korbannya akan datang secepat itu.

Sakura memanjangkan kukunya yang sudah dipoles oleh cat merah.

Daun telinganya bergerak lebih cepat seiring suara langkah itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Seringainya semakin lebar ketika suara itu makin mendekat ke arahnya. Bahkan dia mulai memanjangkan taringnya dan memanjangkan cakarnya.

'Tidak, Sakura. Jangan sekarang,' ujar Sakura menahan diri. Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang calon korbannya secara langsung.

Sakura melebarkan mata emerald-nya. Dia juga menahan diri agan mata bulatnya tidak memipih seperti mata aslinya.

|DRAP|

'Ini dia!' Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

|GREB|

Sakura tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya melebar saat mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan yang besar. Bekapannya sangat kuat hingga membuat Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Hai, Nona. Kau sendirian, hm?" tanya pria bertubuh tambun yang telah membekap mulutnya.

'Apa?!' pekik Sakura dalam hati. Sakura menyadari bahwa saat ini dia berada di kondisi yang terdesak karena banyak sekali pegawai kantoran yang sedang mabuk mengelilinginya. Bahkan saat ini ada dua pria pekerja kantoran yang memegang kedua tangannya.

'Jadi tadi bukan suara langkah seorang manusia? Pantas saja aku mendengar suara kaki yang terdengar bercampuran,' batin Sakura panik.

"Eeh, tidak baik lho jalan sendirian di malam hari," kata seorang lagi bertubuh kurus kecil.

"Eh, semuanya. Bagaimana kalau kita membawanya ke gang kecil itu untuk bersenang-senang?" usul pria bertubuh sedang.

"Setuju," kata semuanya mengangguk.

Lalu para pria mabuk itu menggeret Sakura ke dalam gang kecil yang tadi Sakura gunakan untuk berubah wujud.

'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?!' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Nah, tenang saja, Nona. Kami akan memberikan banyak cinta kali ini," bisik pria bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah cabul yang sukses membuat Sakura merinding ketakutan.

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bekapan pria itu pada mulutnya benar-benar kuat. Mungkin kalau pria itu memberikan kelonggaran dalan qbekapannya, Sakura bisa saja memakan seluruh jari itu dalam sekali gigit.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak berubah wujud. Bayangkan bila saat itu dia berubah. Menunjukkan sosok aslinya yang sangat dibenci oleh kaum manusia. Sakura tahu betapa brutal dan liarnya manusia kalau sudah marah karena suatu hal.

"Kh!" pekik Sakura saat salah satu dari mereka menyentuh dadanya. Lalu meremasnya dengan pelan. Membuat gadis itu melenguh pelan.

Sakura langsung kehilangan tenaga saat itu juga. Meski dadanya sering dipegang oleh Naruto dan beberapa korbannya saat melakukan 'itu', Sakura tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Sungguh, Sakura sangat tidak menyukainya!

Tak sampai situ, Sakura kembali shock saat mereka menyingkap yukata bagian bawahnya, sehingga tampak paha kanannya yang mulus dan tampak indah. Selain itu, terlihat sedikit tali celana dalamnya.

"Wah, bagus sekali warna celana dalammu, Nona," puji pria bertubuh sedang dengan wajahnya mesumnya yang membuat Sakura mual.

Seandainya bila tangannya tidak dipegangi seperti ini, keluar dari masalah ini dan segera mencincang tubuh mereka akan menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih mudah.

'Sial, jadi ini bahayanya, Gaara-san?' pikir Sakura. Seandainya bila mulutnya tidak dibekap seperti ini, dia melolong saat itu juga.

Lalu Gaara dan Naruko datang melahap kepala mereka di depan matanya. Astaga, melihat acara pembantaian manusia secara live adalah hal yang disukai Sakura sebgai seorang predator.

Padahal kalau tidak mau repot, manusia serigala masih bisa memburu hewan-hewan herbivora biasa. Namun bagi Sakura, daging manusia adalah segalanya.

Nah, jadi yang Sakura sesalkan adalah, dia akan mati kehilangan harga diri oleh calon korbannya sendiri? Memalukan.

"Ngh!" Sakura melenguh saat pria bertubuh sedang itu menggaruk daerah selangkangannya.

Apalagi, yukata atasnya yang sudah berantakan dan sedikit menampakkan dada yang terbalut bra merah mudanya yang saat ini sedang dimainkan oleh pria bertubuh tinggi.

'Ah, sudahlah. Terima sajalah,' batin Sakura pasrah. Tak ada jalan untuk lari lagi sekarang. Dia memejamkan mata ketakutan. Dalam hidupnya, baru pertama kali Sakura merasa takut.

Setidaknya dia bisa menikmati sentuhan pria-pria hidung belang itu.

|BUGH|

Sakura membuka matanya. Matanya melebar saat melihat pria bertumbuh sedang yang terus menggoda selangkangannya itu terkapar di tanah dengan kaki yang menginjaknya di kepala.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura bersama pria-pria cabul yang lain hanya terpaku. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi disini?

Sakura melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan pupil obsidiannya yang mengilat. Wajahnya tampan dan sangat menggoda.

Walaupun dari luar, Sakura tidak terlihat tertarik akan dirinya, namun dalam batinnya, Sakura tenggelam akan ketampanan yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

Dia melangkah mendekati mereka. Suara sepatunya yang mengenai tanah menggema di dalam gang itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria bertubuh jangkung itu galak. Dia memegang kerah bulu jaket kulit yang dipakai oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya seorang manusia, sama seperti kalian," balasnya santai, namun terkesan mengejeknya.

"Apa maumu disini, hah? Kau mau babak belur oleh tinjuku?" tanya pria bertubuh kecil itu mendelik kearahnya.

Sasuke terkekeh saat dia menundukkan kepala untuk beradu tatapan dengan pria pendek dengan tinggi se-dadanya. "Dengan tubuh seperti ini?" ejek pemuda itu sambil menyentil dahi pria pendek itu.

Pria bertubuh kecil itu naik darah. Dilayangkanlah tinjunya kearah perut pemuda tampan itu. Batinnya Sakura meminta pemuda itu kabur dari tempat itu secepatnya. Dia tidak mau orang ini terlibat dalam urusannya.

Namun tunggu dulu. Sakura bukan tipe werewolf yang peduli dengan manusia biasa. Namun pemuda manusia datang bak superhero untuk menyelamatkannya. Yang pasti sebagai imbalannya, pemuda ini akan dibiarkan pergi olehnya. Sakura tidak akan memangsanya. Yang jelas Sakura senang karena dapat diselamatkan olehnya.

Pemuda itu memunculkan urat kekesalan yang membentuk perempatan di dahinya saat pukulan itu menghantam perutnya yang terdapat tonjolan-tonjolan abs di balik pakaiannya.

"Anak kecil lebih baik tidur sekarang. Atau membeli permen kapas di sana, saja!" perintah pria bertubuh jangkung yang masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Atau perlu paman memberimu beberapa uang? Nah, ambillah. Sekarang kau pergi dan jangan mencampuri urusan kami. Hik..." pria bertubuh pendek itu memasang wajah meremehkan. Bahkan dia sempat cegukan karena alkohol yang telah diminumnya. Pria bertubuh pendek melemperkan beberapa uang kertas tepat di wajah pemuda yang sejak tadi terdiam itu,

'Sial. Bahkan orang ini tidak bisa diharapkan. Matilah aku di tangan orang-orang mesum seperti mereka,' pikir Sakura khawatir.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyeringai. "...So desuka?"

"Apa yang barusan kau gumamkan, Anak Kecil?! Hegh!" pemuda itu menyeringai saat tangannya mencengkram leher pria kecil itu.

"Lepaskan gadis itu atau kalian harus melihat pertunjukan bagaimana tulang leher bajiangan ini patah karenaku," kata pemuda itu sambil mengambil rokok di jaketnya dengan satu tangan. Menghisapnya, lalu menyulut api di ujungnya dengan korek api.

"Ss-sesak...!"pria pendek itu memegangi tangan pemuda itu bermaksud melepaskannya. Namun sepertinya dia kalah tenaga.

Semua yang ada disana termasuk Sakura menelan ludah karena ketakutan. 'Memang ada manusia seseram ini?' batin Sakura ketakutan. Yang jelas dia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang macam ini dan tidak akan pernah menjadikannya mangsa untuk memuaskan perutnya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, semuanya melebarkan bola mata mereka. Semuanya memasang wajah senang dan penuh harap. Kecuali Sakura yang memasang wajah takut dan cemas. Apakagi nyeri di pipinya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Meski lukanya tertutup dalam waktu yang cepat, tetap saja rasa sakitnya tidak main-main.

"Hyaahh!" teriak pria bertubuh jangkung yang sudah berdiri di belakang pemuda itu tanpa dia sadari. Dengan membawa pisau ditangannya, bermaksud menusuk kepala pemuda itu.

"Tida-aak!" teriak Sakura menutup mata meski dia sudah berlinangan air mata. 'Kenapa aku menangis dirinya? Kenapa aku sebegitu mengawatirkannya?' pikir Sakura dalam dirinya sendiri. Kalau sudah begini lebih baik berubah menjadi serigala untuk menyelamatkannya. Tak apalah bila identitasnya ketahuan. Yang penting dia bisa menyelamatkan pemuda itu.

Semuanya yang ada disana melongo. Yang jelas apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai harapan mereka.

Pisau yang dipegang pria jangkung itu jatuh ke tanah. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan ketakutan. Perlahan, pria itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Ada apa, Slenderman?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Namun terkesan penuh penekanan.

"A-anak setan!" teriaknya pucat.

|BUGH|

Lagi-lagi yang melihatnya hanya melongo. Pemuda itu menekuk kakinya ke belakang dan menendang dada pria itu. Pria jangkung itu mengaduh dan kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga dia terjungkal ke belakang.

Sakura tanpa sadar tersenyum senang. Rupanya orang ini memang bisa diharapkan. Dia tidak perlu merubah wujudnya untuk kabur dalam situasi seperti ini. Bahkan Sakura sempat memanjangkan kukunya.

"Anak kurang ajar kamu!" teriak yang lain saat pemuda itu membanting pria kecil itu di tanah.

Lalu ganti pria bertubuh sedang yang berniat menendangnya.

"Sial. Orang mabuk benar-benar memuakkan," kata pemuda itu mengurut dahinya.

Pemuda itu bergerak dengan cepat ketika tendangan itu hampir mengenai dirinya. Selagi menghindar, pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya dan langsung menendang pria itu balik. Lalu, dia berlari menuju tempat Sakura tanpa banyak bicara. Dia juga memukul tengkuk pria yang lain hingga mereka pingsan. Sakura tersenyum senang. Tidak ada manusia yang sekeren ini sebelumnya.

"Whoa!" teriak Sakura saat pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh pemuda itu. Mengajaknya dari tempat itu.

"Hn. Ayo kita pergi," ajaknya.

"Tapi yukataku?" Sakura belum membenarkan yukatanya. Bahkan dia memegangi yukata atasnya agar dadanya tidak terlihat.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Sakura hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana pemuda itu pergi.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di gang lain yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Sakura bersyukur karena dia tidak bertemu seorang pun dijalan. Apakah manusia masih bersenang-senang menyambut tahun baru? Bahkan suara-suara keramaian terdengar dari sini.

"Terima kasih karena menolongku!" tanpa sadar Sakura menekuk tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar dia melepaskan genggaman pada yukatanya sehingga branya kembali terlihat.

"S-sebaiknya kita benarkan dulu yukatamu," ujar pemuda itu salah tingkah. Dia membuang puntung rokok disalah satu asbak yang terdapat pada sampah. Lalu, dia memegang bahu Sakura agar Sakura kembali berdiri tegap.

"Ah, benar juga," Sakura tersenyum kikuk setelah itu. Rasanya penampilan ini sangat memalukan untuk dilihat semua orang.

Tubuh Sakura memanas saat pemuda itu tampak serius membenarkan yukatanya yang berantakan itu. Setelah yukatanya rapi, pemuda itu melepaskan obinya dan kembali mengikatnya. Membentuk pita yang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya.

"Nah kalau begini sudah rapi," kata pemuda itu dengan tatapan mata yang hangat.

Gadis itu melebarkan emerald-nya. Pipinya memerah karena itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. 'Apa-apaan ini orang ini? Aku tidak tahu ada manusia sekeren dan sehebat ini?' puji Sakura dalam hati. Padahal barusan, dia berwajah dingin datar seolah tidak memiliki ekspresi. Namun sekarang? Bahkan pemuda itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya!

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura dengan suara pelan. Dia memegangi dadanya. Merasakan degupan jantungnya yang berdegup makin cepat.

"Sama-sama. Eh, tunggu sebentar," kata pemuda itu menatap wajah Sakura seksama.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu memegangi dagu Sakura, sehingga membuat gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

'Aku akan dicium olehnya?' batin Sakura senang. Dia memejamkan matanya. Sakura merasakan nafas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya dan bau daun mint dari mulutnya.

Namun perkiraan Sakura sepenuhnya salah. Pemuda itu malah menjilati bekas darah di pipi Sakura.

"Nh," desah Sakura tanpa sadar saat lidah pemuda itu menyapu pipinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pemuda itu membersihkan bekas darah Sakura. Pipi Sakura sekarang sudah bersih tanpa ada bercak darah sedikitpun.

"Astaga, maafkan aku," katanya dengan wajah terkejut. Lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Pemuda itu memasang wajah khawatir sambil membersihkan bekas liurnya di pipi Sakura dengan sapu tangan.

"Ah, tidak apa. Kau bermaksud membuat wajahku bersih kembali, 'kan?" kata Sakura tersenyum lembut. Jujur saja, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia menikmati sapuan benda yang kenyal dan basah itu di pipinya yang mulus.

"Kalau dibilang begitu, sih..." ucapan pemuda itu berhenti menggantung. 'Kalau salah kaprah, identitasku yang sebenarnya akan diketahui oleh gadis manusia ini,' batin pemuda itu cemas.

"Siapa namamu? Sepertinya kita seumuran," kata Sakura mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Sasuke. Kau?" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku Sakura, Sasuke," jawab Sakura dengan sumringah karena mengetahui nama pemuda yang berhasil merebut hatinya itu. Sakura jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia.

Tampak semburat tipis terlihat di pipinya.

"Oh, mengapa kau tadi mengetahui diriku yang ada di dalam gang itu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Batinnya, bahkan dia baru saja memangsa seorang wanita di tempat itu. Setelah itu, dia mengikuti insting kelelawarnya sehingga dapat menolong gadis itu. Ya. Sasuke merupakan seorang vampir yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia yang baru saja ditolongnya bernama Sakura.

"Aku hanya lewat jalan itu. Aku mendengarmu berteriak," jawabnya berusaha tenang.

Saat ini Sasuke mengira Sakura adalah seorang manusia sedangkan Sakura juga berpikir Sasuke jugalah demikian. Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanyalah, bagaimana mencintai seorang 'manusia' dengan merahasiakan identitas mereka.

"Oh begitu," kata Sakura singkat. Sakura mengerutkan sebelah alisnya saat dia merasakan rasa lapar di perutnya. Dia bermaksud memangsa pria-pria sampah itu yang tadi menyerangnya. "Maaf. Boleh aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Sakura sesopan mungkin. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin berlama-lama dengan pemuda ini.

"Ah, aku juga harus pergi," kata Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Perlu aku antar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak perlu," kata Sakura tersenyum. Karena dia akan memangsa kepala orang yang akan membahayakan dirinya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu," kata Sasuke bermaksud pergi duluan.

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi," ujar keduanya tanpa sadar nyaris terdengar bersamaan.

Pipi Sasuke memerah sedangkan Sakura menggumamkan kata 'ups' sambil menutup mulutnya. Sasuke menganggukkan kepala lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura juga melangkah keluar. Dia melebarkan mata saat melihat kelelawar sempat melintas kearahnya. Mengingat kelelawar adalah musuh utama kaumnya.

"Hanya kelelawar biasa. Bukan vampir. Ah tapi pemuda itu cepat sekali menghilangnya," kata Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gang tempat dia nyaris kehilangan harga dirinya itu. Melihat para pria itu masih terkapar di tanah karena pengaruh alkohol mereka.

"Aku akan makan besar hari ini," kata Sakura menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang tajam dan bola matanya yang perlahan berubah.

...

"Setidaknya jatuh cinta pada manusia lebih baik daripada jatuh cinta dengan makhluk yang rendah macam vampir/werewolf itu," ujar Sakura dan Sasuke didetik yang sama, meski ditempat yang berbeda.

...

TBC

...

 **A/N:**

Marge benar-benar minta maaf untuk keterlambatannya meng-update cerita ini. Aduh, bahkan Marge sudah nggak buka FF selama beberapa minggu. Marge minta maaf untuk segala keterlambatannya.

Untuk yang minta scene NaruHina masih belum bisa muncul. 'Kan masih chapter awal?

Bahkan hubungan SasuSaku baru terlihat di chapter ini.

Oke, Marge akan berusaha secepatnya untuk update dan berusaha agar nggak terlambat kayak ini.

Mohon reviewnya, Minna-san?!

v

v


End file.
